


The Boy of Quintessa

by cubie



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubie/pseuds/cubie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short Kup/Wheelie father-son interaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy of Quintessa

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this up really fast to ease my anxiety about taking a test. It's short and simple. Pretty lame.

“Do you wanna share what happened, lad? Would it help?” Kup sat with Wheelie in a modern office. They were waiting to meet with someone who would officially document Wheelie as the oldbot’s child. The kid smiled playfully, standing up in his chair.

“Wheelie was very young, not even old enough to speak.   
We were out of food, to the Sharkticons Wheelie’s parents sneak.   
To bring Wheelie back energon so he could grow,   
his parents took a nasty, nasty blow.”

He paused his poem and his smile faded as he continued,

“The cons ripped my father perfectly in half,   
my mother backed away, screaming at the bloodbath.   
While dad was dying, she was picked up by the sharks,   
and they were torn apart until both lost their sparks.  
Wheelie secretly saw the whole event,  
now Wheelie’s mind and spark have a big dent.  
I cry for mom and dad at night,”

He paused once again and gently touched the old robot’s hand. he continued once more,

“But with Kup, I’ll be alright.”


End file.
